Shadow
by Ryan.Evans.Is.King
Summary: Ryan Evans has always been living in the shadow of his sister. Bad summary but this is my first story... One Shot song fic. Slash RyanTroy R


_I was six years old_

_When my parents went away_

_I was stuck inside a broken life_

_I couldn't wish away_

_She was beautiful_

_She had everything and more_

_And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_

She had everything, beauty, brains, and all I was was gay little ryan evens. Our parents liked her better, always paying for her to get new clothes, always getting her the best voice coach and physical trainer. People at school liked her better. Troy Bolton my long time crush dated her for a year. My best friend Kelsi Neilson was In love with her. Of course everybody just thought I was her little sidekick. I didn't like being in her shadow, doing everything she wanted to do, but it was the only way people would notice me.

_Somebody listen please_

_It used to be so hard being me_

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_My chains are finally free_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

_All the days collided_

_One less perfect than the next_

_I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best_

_Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize_

_That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

In our senior year I finally woke up from my nightmare. Sharpay and zeke had started dating over the summer and that led sharpay to ditch me. Of course I was fine with it at first, I hung out with kelsi a lot after that. When school started up I decided go out for soccer. Troy had decided to do soccer also and that led to us becoming friends. We hung out a lot after that, practicing and just hanging out at my house or his. Of course I Didn't want to ruin it by telling him that I loved him.

_So if you're listening_

_There's so much more to me you haven't seen_

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_Then I can finally see_

_Don't feel sorry for me-_

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother_

_Everything's cool now_

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother_

_Everything's cool now_

_Oh, my life is good_

_I've got more than anyone should_

_Oh, my life is good_

_And the past is in the past_

Finally our senior year was coming to an end. The senior prom was a few weeks away and I still had no date. One day while sitting in my room just watching T.V. and hanging out troy asked me an odd question. "How did you know you were gay?" Of course I didn't really know how to respond but I told him that I just knew. "Do you think a guy like me could be gay?" I told him that anyone could be gay and that it doesn't really matter who the person is. After I said that he did something I really wasn't expecting. He kissed me! He just leaned in and kissed me. At first I didn't know what to do but after he thought that I wasn't interested and started pulling away I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. That kiss went on for about five minutes until we had to pull away for breath. "Would you go to the prom with me ryan evens?" He asked me. I was so stunned I didn't know what to say. "What about everyone else?" I asked him. "Who cares about everyone else, I want to go to prom with you." He replied. "Yes." I said and that conversation was over. The prom was great. People didn't really say much about us going together. We decided to be officially a couple.

_I was living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_

_I'm living in a new day_

_I'm living it for me_

_And now that I am wide awake_

_Then I can finally see_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

_Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

_Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

We found a great college that fit both our needs, his basketball needs and my acting needs. Now ten years later were still together and very much in love.

_Living in, living in, living in the shadow_

_Living in, living in, living in a new day_

I can officially say that I am not living in sharpay's shadow anymore.


End file.
